1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information receptacle for receiving, holding and displaying relatively flat articles. More particularly, the invention relates to a shelf attachment which may be secured to almost any type of shelf for encasing, viewing and accessing any type of flat articles, and in particular, pamphlets and brochures. A forward attachment bracket fits neatly over the edge of a shelf. Two rearward brackets slide in and out of a channel and have a lip which fits up over the top surface of a shelf. In the event of a tight tolerance between the back of the shelf and a wall located to the rear of said shelf, the present invention provides for an alternate U-shaped clip secured to a horizontally slidable plate which fits into a lip at an edge underneath any metal or similarly shaped shelf.
Many business offices, professional offices, pharmacies and retail stores utilize standard and existing type shelving for storage purposes. Oftentimes, there is a need to display certain pamphlets, brochures and informational documents to make them readily accessible to the public. The present invention solves this problem by providing an information and distribution shelf which may be readily attached to various types of existing shelving without modification thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several receptacles known in the industry which are designed to be attached to shelves. U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,131 to Leadbetter in 1973 is a detachable, adjustable shelf extension used for temporary storage of merchandise while stocking or merchandising items on its permanent shelf. This shelf extension is attached to a permanent shelf by use of a combination of adjustable wing nuts, a removable channel and a cantilever arm. The primary use of this device is in the retail sales industry, and in particular, retail grocery stores where it is frequently necessary to replace shelved merchandise. U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,260 to Goldstein in 1957 is illustrative of a card holding device in a stockroom or other area where articles are grouped by types or kinds on shelves. This receptacle holds cards pertaining to the articles of certain groups that are being inventoried, billed or otherwise grouped. Another attempt at a merchandise display and feeding device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,007,580 to Dickson in 1961. Dickson's patent describes a device which is marketed to the retail sales industry, and in particular, retail grocery stores. It consists of a basket constructed from wires or rods which are welded or soldered together at various points throughout its container-like construction.
Inspite of the foregoing disclosures, a need remains for an improved device for receiving, holding and displaying relatively flat articles under a shelf.